


Unus Endings

by Demonwolf5058



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwolf5058/pseuds/Demonwolf5058
Summary: It was finally time for Unus Annus to go. They didn't want it to leave. They'd leave with it. They knew they were bound to die, but it still hurts. Annus tries to comfort Unus before their untimely demise. If only it could be stopped.OrEthan has a hard time accepting the end.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Unus/Annus
Kudos: 49





	Unus Endings

Ethan and Mark laughed. "30 more minutes Mark! That's so much time!" Mark agreed laughing happily and hugging Ethan. They felt like time would never consume them! They had so much after all! They happily chatted. Ethan looked back at the clock suprised. "15 more minutes?" Ethan started panicking yet it wasn't quite visible. "Mark?" Mark still looked content. "It's plenty of time Ethan trust me!" Ethan wanted to, but it felt like an odd lie. Ethan couldn't quite wrap his head around. Probably his Adhd. The clock hasn't stopped.

Ethan and Mark watch as the clock went down more. Each moment felt longer than the last. Ethan didn't want it to end yet. He looked to Mark who could care less about his problems. "Five." The brunette froze. "You mean like.. five more minutes?" The raven hair nodded his head. The white suit he wore glistened in the dark room. "Mark, can we please call the ending off?" Ethans green eyes started watering. "Eef you have to be strong." "I don't wanna be strong anymore! I don't want this Mark! I want to keep the channel running! I'll miss you!" Mark felt a small body crash into his side. Tears soaking his white suit. "..." The raven hair glanced at the small form shaking in tears.

"Ethan, I've told you many times. It has to end. The clock can't stop." Ethan sniffled and looked back at the clock. "I don't want to die Mark." Mark let a small smile cross his face. "No one does." The Korean man walked to the clock. "Ethan I've told you more than I've told the fans. It is going to end. I've reminded you every day." Ethan dashed to where Mark was standing. He looked up at the clock. "1 minute." He whispered. Tears fogged his vision again. "Mark there has to be a way. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." Marks brown eyes closed. He opened them to reveal a white glow. "Unus, I know you're scared. I was to, but it's our fate." Annus looked at the smaller. His eyes glowing black. "We had so much time.."

Annus coughed and looked at the clock. "We have to go soon.. 30 more seconds." Unus grabbed Annuses arm with shakey hands. "Please! We don't have to go! It's hurting you!" More tears escaped Unuses eyes. "It's hurting you too" a bitter laugh escaped Annuses lips. Unus ran to the clock and punched it. He repeated the motion. Hoping it would break and the time would stop. "The clock is strong Unus. You can't do it." Unus shivered. 5 seconds. "Annus?" Annus tilted his head. "Yes Unus?" The small body crashed against him again. Locking him in a soft pathetic kiss. "I love you." Annus smiled. "I love you too."

The clock hit zero. Unus held Annus tightly. Annus felt faint. He fell backwards still holding Unus. "I'll see you on the other side." Annus whispered before falling asleep to never wake up. Unus was still breathing, yet he felt so weak. The clock wasn't ticking, Annus was gone, and he wasn't dead. He lost the one person he cared about. He wanted to be with him. Who was keeping him alive? He closed his eyes and rested on Annuses chest. Waiting for death to consume him. His breathing had slowed. He had his last breath. Then rested to never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Second story cause I got motivation-
> 
> Unus Annus ended so I'm making a story about it 👍
> 
> I will miss Unus Annus like the rest.
> 
> Memento Mori


End file.
